


Ты так красива

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Psychology, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Ты так красива

Ты так красива.  
А смотрят на тебя уродливые взгляды.  
Но твой прекрасный вид не портит ничего  
Ни блеск очей,  
Так друг на друга не похожих.  
Ни шрам,  
Оставленный в подарок от него. 

Ты так устала слушать эту грязь,  
Что льётся на тебя каждые сутки.  
Не хочет даже думать эта мразь,  
Чем могут кончиться такие злые шутки.

Ты всё равно красива.  
Не глупи.  
Не надо делать резких здесь порывов.  
Положи нож.  
Отложи бритву.  
Не нужно новых же Тебе теперь увечий.

Не слушаешь, глупышка?  
Эх, ну ладно.  
Ты ведь когда-нибудь, надеюсь, всё сама поймёшь.  
(Пожалуйста! Хоть времени на это будет мало)  
Не стоят злые речи твоих слёз.

Ты всё равно красива.  
Помни это.  
Гони подальше ты проклятья чужих слов.  
И даже завтра, через день и через год  
Ты всё ещё красива.  
Улыбнись  
И сделай для себя ещё хоть парочку шагов.


End file.
